


Moving Day

by tielan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bechdel Test Pass, Friendship, Gen, History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono and the guys help Jenna move into her new apartment. Except that the guys have been delayed and it's just Jenna and Kono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluflamingo/gifts).



> This is not the story I wanted to write - mostly because I completely screwed up the dates and found myself having to take an entirely new tack when I ran out of time to write the three-act action/drama fic I was planning to do. So it's just fluff. I'm also afraid that it's a bit AU - at the time I put this together, I hadn't watched S2, so things aren't canon compliant.
> 
> It may also not be appropriately 'Americanised', for which I apologise.

It wasn't a large place - one bedroom with a combined kitchen and living space and a bathroom. A granny flat out the back of someone's property, screened from the house by a line of trees, and with its own ‘yard’ area.

"Not really good for entertaining," Jenna said as she set her shoulder to the door and eased her way into the room. "But then, I'm not really the social sort."

"I didn't think a job in the CIA allows much time for social stuff," Kono noted, following her in and looking around the empty room. "Where do you want this?"

"Oh, in the corner will do. Everything's going in the corner until I work out what to do with it."

Kono eyed the pile of boxes sitting in the corner, most of them carefully and precisely labelled with signs that said things like, 'kitchen utensils: eating and knives' and 'books: textbooks'. "Organised."

"Oh, that was mostly the moving company. Now I'll spend the next six months trying to work out where everything is..." Jenna surveyed the boxes, turning them so she could see the labels. I know I'll need the plates and glasses at some point..."

"What's wrong with takeaway boxes?"

"Mom would never let me hear the end of it."

"Is she going to hear about it?"

"She's Mom. They hear about everything."

"Ah," Kono said in perfect understanding as they headed outside to haul more boxes into the secondary suite that Jenna had found out the back of Moanalua. "I have aunties like that."

"Family. You can't live with them."

"Unless you have to."

"Well, now I don't have to."

Jenna picked up another box - this one labelled, 'Clothing: winter coats'. Kono wondered if she should say something about storage places - there was no way Jenna was going to end up using those while working for Five-O.

As Kono picked up another box of clothes, she glanced over at the yard full of furniture, then up at the sky over the hills, where grey clouds were threatening a storm later this afternoon. "You know, if it rains, the guys are going to be in so much trouble."

"Oh, we can move the stuff ourselves if we have to."

"I'd rather not have to." Kono hauled her box inside - kitchen goods - and set it down on the benchtop. "Besides, what kind of excuse is a car breakdown anyway?"

Jenna grinned. "The kind of excuse McGarrett is going to make a lot if he insists on driving that old 1974 Mercury Marquis when he's off-duty?"

"Boys and their toys." Kono shook her head, smiling. "At least Chin was still on the way and willing to give them a ride." After they got the car back to Steve's house. If it had been anyone else, Kono would have added 'and after some tinkering to work out exactly what went wrong.' But Steve was pretty punctilious in his dues. He’d said he’d be here, and so he would.

They hauled boxes inside over the next hour, mostly tucking them into corners, although Jenna insisted on unpacking some of the dishes and glasses. "I'm not a fan of drinking straight from the bottle," she said as she put things away.

"At least they put the fridge in."

"Oh, I bought the fridge here in Hawaii," Jenna said as she pulled out a bottle of cola and held it up for Kono's approval before pouring two glasses and hunting up ice. "Came with installation."

"Unlike your movers?"

"Commander McGarrett said he and Detective Williams would be here to help move stuff." Jenna said, handing Kono the glass with a wry little smile. "And Chin was lovely about asking if I needed help. Besides, none of it's really heavy after the whitegoods have gone in; it's just awkward. And there's a lot of it. If you think it's too heavy, we can leave it."

"I can't say I'm a fan of heavy lifting, but since I'm here, I won't leave you to do it alone."

Kono wondered if she should call a few cousins and invite them around to assist. If it had been, say, Danny, she wouldn't have hesitated. But for all Jenna's friendliness in the office, she was pretty private. Kono thought it said a lot that Jenna had chosen not to have the movers bring her stuff in, but to wait for people she actually knew to help out.

She took a moment to text Chin, letting him know to hurry up. Then she went to help move a few of the lighter pieces.

The television, stereo, and computer equipment was easy. The dining table wasn't too heavy, but awkward to get in the door, and they struggled with working out the angles before they got it it inside. The sideboard matched the dining table - lovely old walnut wood with polished inlays - but was easier to manoeuvre.

"This is beautiful," Kono said, drifting a hand over it when they'd gotten it up against the wall. The finish was like silk. "Family heirloom?"

"My granddad made it for my grandma as a wedding gift. I always admired it, and she gave it to me when she died."

"We've got nothing like this in our family. Our idea of furniture tends to be IKEA - ready-made and easy to assemble with instructions."

"Granddad was in the woodwork business, and he loved making things like these. Their house was full of old furniture. Lovely stuff, although it doesn't really fit in here." Jenna stood back and surveyed the room. "And we were always being cautioned to be careful about it when we went to visit as kids."

"It's not exactly kid-friendly," Kono conceded. "Not something you have to worry about here so much. So, what's next?"

What was next was further unpacking. The stereo, some decorative bits and pieces, cushions for the lounge that was still sitting out in the middle of the lawn.

"Are you sure you don't want to get the other furniture in?"

"I thought we should leave something for the guys to do when they arrive. Is there a storm coming in?"

Kono went out and checked the east and the clouds that were gathering slowly in the sky. "Soon. Might hold off until sunset, though. If you don't mind taking the risk?"

Jenna surveyed the furniture - bed, mattress, a lounge, an entertainment unit, and several filing cabinets and bookshelves still sitting out on the lawn. "It's okay. It's not like it's anything I can't replace." An impish smile appeared on her face. "And we should leave something for the guys to do."

They unpacked several boxes that went in the sideboard. Glassware and things that looked like they’d been given to Jenna - or inherited. Like cake dishes with matching servers and silver cutlery with beautiful scrollwork on the handles.

"I'm not worried if things don't go in specific places," Jenna confessed when Kono asked where she should put a box of coasters. "Somewhere in the sideboard will do. Most of the time I don't remember where things end up anyway."

"I know the feeling."

Kono put the coasters away along with a set of folded cloth serviettes and what looked like silver chopstick holders in one of the sideboard drawers. She didn't even own coasters, let alone cloth serviettes and chopstick holders. And she wouldn't have pegged Jenna as the kind to own things like that, either.

At the bottom of the box were a set of photos, wrapped in soft, thick towels for protection. Kono lifted them out, careful of the glass, and started laying them out on the dining room table as Jenna put linen away in the linen cupboard, and hauled the clothing boxes into the bedroom.

There were about six or seven of them from the look of it, all carefully framed, with a series of three matted out. Various shots of various people: a group of friends with their arms all around each other in front of a university hall, a quartet of friends in front of the Eiffel Tower in Paris, a shot of Jenna in a graduation gown with what looked like her family around her, and a few more of Jenna and another woman at various events.

"Hey, I've got some photos here, where did you want--" Kono was lifting the last picture out and unwrapping it as she spoke, and broke off.

It seemed to have been taken at someone's wedding, although Jenna and the other woman were clearly guests. Their clothing was dressy and stylish, and they were mugging for the cameras in black top hats that had probably been taken off the groomsmen - or possibly the grooms - and although they weren't even holding hands, the effect was unmistakeable.

Love. A tenderness in the look between them - laughter to laughter; the way the other woman's hand rested on Jenna's arm; the way Jenna had her head tilted...

"Which photos-- Oh." Jenna stopped when she saw the photos laid out on the table.

Kono held out the last photo without a word. Jenna took it and cradled it in her arm for a long moment before she looked up. "I found it was better not to advertise it. Particularly in government work"

There was a faint challenge in her voice, and Kono shrugged. "Five-Oh isn't the CIA, you know."

"I know. But you get cautious after a while." Jenna shrugged and stared back down at the picture. "It was her best friend's wedding up in Boston. She was the Best Woman, which is why she had the hat. We'd just agreed that we'd get married ourselves - we'd known each other through college, you see, but only gotten together once we were working for the CIA..."

Kono swallowed as the other woman trailed off. There were things you had to say, but they didn't make a wisp of difference. "I'm sorry."

"It was a good day." Jenna hoisted the picture up and surveyed it. "I think these should go over the sideboard. It's a big blank space."

"Got any picture hooks in those boxes?" When Jenna shook her head, Kono pulled out her phone and dialled Chin again.

"Hello?" The drawl that answered the phone was definitely not Chin.

Kono grinned at Danny's lazy greeting. "Are you on your way?"

"Are we on our way? Of course we're on our way! Just because we're late - thanks, I might add, to McGarrett's excuse for a car - does not mean we're skipping out."

In the background, she could hear Chin chuckling as Steve protesting Danny's choice of description for his prized restoration project. "How far out are you?"

Danny repeated the question, and Chin answered, "Fifteen minutes."

"Great. Jenna needs you to pick up a set of picture hooks from a hardware store somewhere along the way."

"Picture hooks? What does she need picture hooks for?" Chin suggested that maybe it was to hang up pictures. "Who hangs pictures up? Don't they go in your wallet?" Distantly, Steve suggested that maybe Jenna didn't have a wallet. "Purse. Wallet. Whatever. The thing is, most people - most normal people..."

"Most normal people have more than one photo that they want to keep somewhere other than on their person," Kono said, laughing. "Just get the picture hooks and hurry up, okay?"

Jenna was regarding her with a tilted head and a smile, the photo back down on the table among the others. "Should I ask?"

"Oh, just your standard comedy routine from the guys." Kono grinned back. "All right, so that's that box. Is there anything else that you want to get unpacked right now?"

"Not really." Jenna looked at the range of ph. "I guess we can take a break. Want a drink?"

"A _drink_ drink or just a drink?"

"I've got beer in the fridge. And some hard stuff somewhere. I think I know which box it's in."

"Beer will do."

"Even cheap beer?"

"Better than none at all."

Kono didn't ask about the woman in the photo. Jenna didn't tell.

But thirty minutes later when the guys rolled up in Chin's SUV, it was to find Kono and Jenna sitting on the couch out on the lawn in comfortable silence, watching the storm roll in over lush green mountains.


End file.
